


Getting to Know Us

by captain_k_jones



Series: Six Months [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets to know more about Killian. Emma's parents find out about Killian and Emma's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know Us

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

Emma looked around the food court for what seemed like the hundredth time. Where was Killian? It really wasn’t like him to be late. Even with him working so many jobs, he tended to be on time, especially when it came to meeting her.

Since they had met each other at that party several months ago (and he showed up at her car at the end of school the following Monday), they had become fast friends. He had mad a habit of meeting her at least a couple of days a week at her car after school. She had tried to convince him to start coming to class again, not that he was listening to her.

Sighing to herself again, Emma took one more look around. If he wasn’t here in another five minutes she would just leave and text him later. Her eyes turned to the door and then, she finally saw him.

If she were honest with herself she would admit that he was likely one of the hottest guys she had ever seen with his dark hair, blue eyes, and chiseled features. He was wearing what she was quickly realizing was his trademark leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt, ripped jeans, and his black boots. 

Even though she knew that she was attracted to him, Emma was hesitant to let anything move past friendship. She had been burned so badly with Neal that she really wanted to avoid getting involved again. It was just best for them to stay has friends.

Killian noticed her sitting at the coffee table immediately after walking into the mall.  

He knew that he was running late. He got caught up dealing with his landlord. His rent money had been due a week ago and he hadn’t paid it. Killian explained to him that he was in the process of trying to find another job, but he was having some trouble. His landlord knew his situation and always tried to cut him some slack, but he told Killian he would need the money by the middle of the week or his job would be on the line.

Killian shook his head as he made his way to Emma. All of this was his problem and his _would_ deal with it, but he didn’t want to burden her with his mess of a life. Especially not when he was trying so hard to prove to her that he was someone she could count on.

If truth were to be told, he was attracted to Emma the moment he saw her being harassed by that asshole Neal Cassidy at that house party. He learned very quickly, through the grapevine, that Emma had not dated anyone since Cassidy and she had made it clear that she had no intention of dating ever again.

Killian had had several conversations with both Ruby Lucas and Belle French that the best thing he could do when it came to Emma was to back off and let things happen naturally, which is precisely what he did.

Reaching the table that Emma was sitting at Killian took the seat right across from her.

“Good afternoon lass. Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s not a big deal, though I was tempted to leave and just text you. What took you so long?”

“Ah… just some business to take care of. Nothing to worry about.”

Emma almost believed him, but he had this look in his eyes and she knew he was lying.  It made her uncomfortable. She _hated_ being lied to. Neal had done it all the time. Yes, Killian wasn’t her boyfriend, but he was supposed to be someone who she could trust.

Maybe she had been wrong about him after all.

Getting to her feet awkwardly, Emma avoided Killian’s confused glaze.

“I ne-need to go. I’m sorry.” Emma said before turning to walk toward the exit.

She hadn’t made it very far when she felt Killian grab her by the elbow and turn her toward him.

“Emma is something wrong? What’s going on?” Killian asked with concern in his voice.

“It’s nothing okay. I just realized I had something I needed to get done. I’ll text you later.”

She needed to get out of there and do it fast. She had no intention of texting him later, but at this point she would say anything so she could leave.

“Is that so? When I got here you indicated you had been waiting for a while. You picked the time and place to meet and now suddenly you have something to do? Why don’t I believe you lass?”

Finally looking into his eyes, Emma could see the pain there. Emma took a deep breath, released it, and looked down again.

“Look, I have this _thing_ with lies. I can kind of tell when someone is lying and I really don’t appreciate being lied to. Which I am pretty sure you did when you got here.”

Killian was shocked at her response, but he let her continue.

“So I am just going to go because if you can’t be honest with me then I can’t trust you and if I can’t trust you then what’s the poi-.”

“I was late because I was dealing with my landlord.” Killian interrupted in a quiet voice.

Emma’s face snapped to Killian’s. She could tell he was telling the truth and that he was ashamed.

“What do you mean?”

Killian shook is head whispered a “not here” and then pulled her back to the table they had recently vacated.

Once they were both sitting, he began again.

“I’m a week late on the rent and my landlord caught be and told me he could give me a break until the middle of the week.”

Killian had yet to look at her in the face. Reaching across the table Emma took his face into her hands, making Killian look at her.

“Why couldn’t you just tell me this?”

“I didn’t want to burden you with this Emma. It is not your problem. It’s mine and I will handle it.”

“I’m not sure I understand this completely. How do you have a landlord when you’re only sixteen?”

Killian knew this question was going to come up eventually. It wasn’t as if he really thought he could hang out with Emma and not tell her about his past. He just hadn’t expected it to happen so soon.

Killian grabbed Emma’s wrists and gently sat her hand back on the table. He shook his head a couple of time as if to clear his thoughts.

“It’s not a pretty tale, lass…”

Emma smiled at him in encouragement. She wanted to hear this. She desperately wanted to know more about him.

“I was born in London. My mother died while giving birth to me. There were some complications. She had something called eclampsia. My father turned to the bottle shortly after, leaving my brother Liam to take care of me. He was eight years older than me. My father moved us to America when I was about ten, making Liam eighteen.”

Killian took a deep breath and he noticed Emma wanted to say something. He shook his head to stop her.

“Let me get this out. About a month after we moved here Liam and I came home from playing in the park to find my father gone. No note… nothing. He was just gone. Liam immediately took over in my care, which wasn’t much different than normal. The court system gave him official custody when I turned eleven.”

Killian paused again and Emma reached over to grab his hand.

“Killian, I am so sorry you had to go through all of this.”

“I’m not done. About eight months ago, a drunk driver killed Liam. That’s why I am never at school. I have to work to pay for a place to live and for food. I have a couple of jobs that pay me under the table and I have a fake id that gets me into bars. Turns out I am pretty good at pool. I go to the bars pretend to be really awful at it and then win some money. Which is why your father knows me so well. Sometimes I get caught and end up in a bar fight, not to mention the fact that I skip school all the time so I can work or sleep.”

If Emma’s heart wasn’t broken before, it definitely was now. There was no way someone deserved to have all of this happen to them.

“I-I understand if you want nothing to do with me lass. I never meant for you to find out this way. I just wanted to get to know you before you learned all of this.”

What Killian hadn’t noticed was that during his last statement Emma had moved her chair next to his. When he finished talking, Emma simply put her arms around him and hugged him. It took Killian a moment to realize what was happening. Then, he hugged her back.

They sat like that for a few moments and then broke apart. Emma never let go of his hand though.

“Emma?” a voice broke through her focus on Killian.

Emma turned to find her mother and father standing looking at her. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they were not happy. Letting go of Killian’s hand she stood to speak to her parents.

“Mom, Dad… this is Killian-“

“I know who that is Emma.” Her father interrupted,” I think you should collect your things. It’s time to go.”

“What? Dad, I drove myself.”

“Give your mother your keys. She will be driving you home.”

Killian chose that moment to stand and try to speak to Emma’s father.

“Sir, I’m sorry if I have done something –“

“Save it Jones. I know who you are and what your about. There is no way

Killian chose that moment to stand and try to speak to Emma’s father.

“Sir, I’m sorry if I have done something –“

“Save it Jones. I know who you are and what your about. There is no way _my_ daughter will be spending any time with a person like you.”

“What?! Dad what do -“

“Emma Nolan, give your mother the keys it’s time to go.”

David Nolan grabbed Emma by her elbow and began to lead Emma out of the mall, leaving Killian at the table. He handed her mother the keys and placed Emma in her car.

“We will have a discussion about this when we get home.”

Then he shut the door. Her mother drove her home in silence while shooting her disapproving looks the whole way.

By the time they arrived home, Emma was so upset that she could barely look at her parents. She sat through their lecture in silence, barely hearing anything they had to say. She was sure she knew it all anyway. He was a bad person. He was a delinquent. He was not good enough for their baby girl. None of it was true, but Emma knew her parents and once they made their minds up they wouldn’t budge.

Once they finally released her to her room she was more than grateful. She walked down the hallway until she reached her room. Once in the sanctuary of her own bedroom she put the radio on and finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

 

She must have cried herself to sleep because the next thing Emma knew her phone went off indicating a text message. Looking at the clock she realized that it was just past midnight. Emma turned her phone over to look at the notification.

**_1 text message from Killian Jones_ **

She wasted no time in opening the message.

_I’m sorry, lass. Thanks for being a great friend the last several weeks. I won’t bother you anymore. I don’t want cause a problem with your parents._

Emma read the message at least ten times trying to think of how to respond. She knew that after Killian’s confession that she had developed feelings for him. There was no way she would let her parents keep them apart. They may not know the good in Killian Jones, but she did and he was worth it.

**_Nonsense, Killian. they might not understand but i do. I wanted to ask u something…_ **

_What’s that?_

**_will u go on a date with me?_ **

* * *

 

Across town, Killian Jones stared at his phone is shock. There was no way Emma Nolan had just asked him out on a date. On one hand he wanted nothing more than to go on this date, but on the other was her parents. He didn’t want to be the one to drive a wedge between her and her parents.

The more he thought about it the more he realized he would be an idiot to turn down a date with Emma Nolan. He had waited six months for this chance and he wasn’t going to miss it. He wasted no more time in texting her back.

_Shouldn’t I be the one asking you, love?_

**_well i figured u needed a bit on a push :)_ ** **_  
_ **

_I accept on one condition, love. You let me plan the date._

**_deal. meet me after school tomorrow and give me the details_ **

_Aye. I will see you then._

Killian sat his phone on the floor next to his mattress.

He had a date with Emma Nolan.


End file.
